teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Non-player characters
Non-player characters, commonly abbreviated as NPCs, are characters in the Team Fortress 2 setting which are not one of the nine playable classes. While most are uninvolved in gameplay, they still add extra background to the Team Fortress 2 setting. TF Industries and divisions Zepheniah Mann 'Zepheniah Nieodemus Mann was a wealthy Englishman who was convinced by his dimwitted sons, Blutarch and Redmond, to purchase large areas of land in frontier America. He dreamed of turning the land into large pits of gravel for weapons manufacturing. On his journey over to see his newly purchased land, he was struck with almost every illness known to man, and was shocked to find his new land was an empty and useless desert. Eventually, he left a last will and testament on his own skin, which had sloughed off his body due to illness: *To his maidservant Elizabeth, he left his estate including all deeds, accounts, and debts, his tobacco plantation, and the remains of his fortune. Elizabeth bears a striking resemblance to Helen, the Administrator, and is very likely her ancestor. *To his aide and tracker Barnabus Hale, ancestor of Saxton Hale, he left complete control of Mann Co. *To his "brain defective" sons, Blutarch and Redmond, he left a partnership. All of the new land they had convinced him to buy was now to be split evenly between them, so that they would now have a reason to bicker endlessly. Blutarch and Redmond proceeded to do so by the aid of life extending machines until 1972 when they were assassinated by their long lost brother Gray. *The final entry of his will is obscured, reading only as: "Lastly to... I leave the entirety of my... and swear you to utmost secrecy in its keeping." :*In another secret page, the message in full is revealed as "Lastly, to most trusted Elizabeth I leave the entirely of my "miracle" gravel cache, uncovered with Barnabus during a trip to Terra Australis. My weakling son Gray resurfaced last year and has threatened to blackmail me for it. I give the gravel to you and swear you to utmost secrecy in its keeping." *In addition to the entries within the will, it is clear that Zepheniah's brother, Silas Mann, was also present. He, however, was only revealed to have been at the event following the uncovering of another damaged photograph. *In a secret page on the blog, it is revealed that Zepheniah had a third son, Gray, who was stolen by an eagle. :*This page also reveals that Zepheniah's wife was named Bette Mann. His will also leaves a curse to anyone who should use firearms near his grave, stating that he will deliver a haunting unlike any ever seen. True to his word, the ghost of Zepheniah appears periodically on the event version of Harvest, where he is buried wearing his Ghastly Gibus hat. Any players who stray too close will flee in fear for several seconds, unable to jump or attack, similar to being stunned by the Sandman. He was first mentioned in the Haunted Hallowe'en Special, as well as the above will. *Zepheniah Mann first appeared in the Mann family portrait. Ghost model TF2.png|Zepheniah Mann as a ghost, circa 1968 Silas Mann The presumed brother of Zepheniah Mann, Silas' history within the family is shrouded in mystery. What is known is that he was the co-owner of Zepheniah Mann & Sons. Quarterly Concern, the company that would eventually become Mann Co. His contributions to the company appear to include keys and name tags. Silas perished shortly after his brother, but death was not the end for him. He now roams Mann Manor as the Horseless Headless Horsemann, similarly to how Zepheniah haunts Harvest Event as a glowing blue spirit. The portrait of Silas Mann can be found by clicking the "Silas" name on the gravestone from the Scream Fortress Update page. *Silas Mann first appeared on the original Engineer Update page on a clipping of the ''Zepheniah Mann & Sons Co. Quarterly Concern. Bette Mann Bette Mann (née Darling) was Zepheniah Mann's wife and the mother of Blutarch, Redmond and Gray Mann. She died giving birth to her three sons. Her father was William Darling, esquire. *Bette Mann was first mentioned in Blutarch's, Redmond's and Gray's birth certificate. Category:Characters Category:Contents